Whacked Out
by Andy1
Summary: The kids of Wayside school party hard when Mrs. Jewls is running late for class. Little bit of romance involved. But mostly humor.


Whacked Out

By Andy

Disclaimer: In case you didn't know, this fic is about a romance in Wayside School. Wayside School is by Louis Sachar. It's his creation. Not mine. On with the story.

Allison came to school extra early to read in the library. Actually, she came to school extra early because her parents forced her to. She was in the library because she couldn't think of anything else to do. 

She was sitting down reading "Johnny's in the Basement", when she was suddenly startled by frenzied crying. She turned around to see Dana. Whoa, John's description about her being a leaky faucet didn't do her any justice. She was the Niagara Falls itself. The table she was sitting at was soaked. 

"Dana, what's wrong?" Allison asked.

"Oh, Allison, I saw the most miserable thing in the whole wide world. Besides John, that is. This morning I was watching "Garfield and Friends", and when the commercials came, I heard the most inhumane words you could ever say to animals: 'Trix are for kids'... WAAAHH!!!"

Allison slumped in her chair, trying hard to hold back laughter. But it came out anyway, full force, and the laughter became more hysterical, as Allison heard Dana's next words...

"WAAAHHHH....sob, sob, sniffle...Why can't they just give the poor bunny some cereal. Oh the humanity of it all. It's those selfish children that are making this world a horrible place...WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Allison was now paralyzed. Her laughing was now uncontrollable. It didn't stop until the five minute bell rang.

"C'mon, Dana. It's time to go to class."

"WAAAAAAHHHHH....Okey dokey."

They both walked out of the library, and into the chaos of kids going to their classes using the stairway. They got ran over twice.

The kids in Mrs. Jewls' class were extra lucky. Mrs. Jewls was late for work today. So they began messing around as they waited for her arrival. Allison sat at her desk and watched as the fun began. She was the type who liked to sit down, and observe things. Well, mostly when she was alone. She was pretty much alone because her best friend Rondi was late, like Mrs. Jewls, or probably absent. 

"Let's get crazy!" Todd yelled happily.

"You're crazy, Todd!" Joy retorted.

"Shut up!!!" Todd yelled back, but then paused. "Oops." Todd signed his name on the blackboard under the word DISCIPLINE.

Everyone was having a blast. Well not much of a blast with all the torture going around. Allison watched as some of the kids were making free time for the others miserable. Paul was torturing Leslie, or maybe Leslie was torturing Paul, or maybe both:

"Please, let me pull your pigtails," Paul pleaded urgently as he chased her around the classroom. "C'mon, Leslie, I'm dying here. I need to touch those pigtails... AIYEEEEEEEE!!!"

"Get away from me, you psycho," Leslie screamed in terror.

John and Joe were torturing Dana about the Trix commercial. They had apparently heard her crying about it in the library from from where they were, outside in the playground.

"And the kids said 'Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids', and the rabbit starved to death," Joe said menacingly.

"Oh, oh, 'Why can't they just give the poor bunny some cereal'," John said in a mocking voice. 

John and Joe began laughing hysterically.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH...I hate you, John...WAAAAHHH...poor bunny," Dana cried out.

"There goes the leaky faucet," John said to Joe.

They laughed again. 

Kathy was torturing D.J. Well, not really. She was trying to torture him, but her schemes kept on backfiring because D.J. kept smiling. It's hard to make D.J. sad.

"You're stupid, D.J....AAAAUUUURRRRGGGGHHH, STOP SMILING."

"C'mon Kathy, join me. It's nice to be happy," D.J exclaimed invitingly.

Allison laughed. She liked to see everyone having fun, or being tortured. It was just so comical. Yet, her torture was yet to come...

"Hi, Allison," Allison heard from behind her. 

_Oh, no_, Allison thought. _I know that voice_.

Allison sprang up from her seat to face...him! He was sitting at his desk, which was, unfortunately, behind hers.

"Hey, Jason," Allison replied unpleasantly.

"Yo," he said.

Allison hesitated. "Alright, what do you want, jerk?" Allison asked. She was feeling a conspiracy coming on. Why? Jason. He was acting so...nice. He sounded so...phony.

"I don't want anything," Jason stuttered, affected by the tone of her voice.

"Ok, I do want something," Jason declared. "Can I borrow one of your pencils? I forgot mine at home, and I need one for class today."

"Do you think I'm crazy? If I give you a pencil, you'll eat it. No, I can't let you borrow any of my pencils until I see your mouth taped shut like the last time." 

"Please, Allison, please? I need one before Mrs. Jewls comes in. Remember, there's a test today. And it's the scantron kind." 

"Why don't you just ask Joy, or maybe Eric 'Fatso' Bacon?" 

"Joy's a fruit. She hates me. And Eric 'Fatso' Bacon is mean. All Erics are mean, and fat," he argued.

"What about Rondi, or Terrence, or, or, or...maybe...um...Sharie."

"Rondi!? RONDI!? She's not even here. For all we know, she could be absent today. And Terrence...he's a bully. He never shares. Sharie on the other hand, would give me a pencil if she had any. She doesn't bring pencils to class because she's always asleep during the whole time she spends in class. Remember when she..." 

"AAAAAUUUURRRRGGGGGHHHH!!! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALREADY..."

Exasperated, she handed him a pencil. 

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Jason repeated, relieved, almost as if there was a scratch in his CD.

Suddenly, he grabbed Allison, and hugged her...hard. Allison would've been shocked and ready to clobber him for touching her if she wasn't so wrapped up in trying to break the embrace. She could hardly breathe. Honestly, people could do strange things whenever they're overjoyed. Like Stephen. He once hugged Mrs. Gorf when she proved to everybody it was Halloween, something that Stephen failed to prove to the whole class.

"Thank you, Allison," Jason said again after letting go of her.

"C-c-c-can't m-move," Allison breathed.

When Allison finally collected herself, she heard music being turned on.

"Let's get crazy with some music, and dancing!" Todd yelled ecstatically.

"You're crazy, Todd," Joy retorted. Is this deja vu, or what?

"Shut up!!!" Todd yelled back, but then paused. "Oops." He went over to the blackboard, and put a check next to his name under the word DISCIPLINE.

Everyone was now dancing except for Allison, Jason, Kathy, and Sharie. Kathy was mad that everyone was having so much fun. And Sharie, well, she was asleep on her desk. Since everyone was afraid of cooties, boys danced with their friends, who were boys, and girls danced with their friends, who were girls. Joe, who was dancing with his best friend John, accidentally knocked Sharie out the window with his flailing arm. Luckily, Sharie fell on Louis. The collision broke her fall. 

"That's gotta hurt," Joe muttered looking down at the unlucky yard teacher from the thirtieth story window of his class.

Things were beginning to get a little crazy now. And when romantic music began to play, some of the boys went to dance with the girls. To name the little daring ones: Paul danced with Leslie. Dana danced with John. Todd danced with Joy. Calvin danced with Bebe. D.J. grabbed Kathy, and made her dance with him. Ron danced with Deedee. Joe danced with Maurecia.

When the song, by N*Sync, "I Drive Myself Crazy" came on, Allison joined in; she loved N*Sync. Now everyone was dancing except for Jason, and, of course, Sharie because of her thirty stories drop.

Allison was just about to do the twist when she finally noticed Jason, who was sitting in the corner, not dancing at all. He was the only one in the room who wasn't dancing. She walked up to him.

"Hey, what gives with you?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just don't want to dance," Jason replied.

"Oh," Allison said. Suddenly, something hit her. She looked down at Jason menacingly.

"Oh, I see. You're afraid to dance," Allison said slowly in a scary voice.

"No, I'm not," Jason argued immediately.

"It's the only explanation. You're afraid to dance... hee, hee... I just know it. You're afraid to dance..." suddenly Allison burst out laughing.

"I'm not afraid to dance," Jason yelled loud enough for Allison to hear as she was laughing just as uncontrollably as her encounter with Dana in the library.

"Oh, yes, you are. You're afraid you'll look silly, or you'll dance yourself into the closet, and get locked. That's so you," Allison teased.

Then Jason turned pale, when Allison yelled, "Hey, everyone. Jason can't dance 'cause he's afraid!"

Everyone laughed.

"Wuss!" Terrence shot at Jason.

Then they all continued dancing. They seemed to love dancing more than making fun of others. 

"Let's face it, Jason. You're a scaredy cat. You're too frightened to do new, and simple things," Allison concluded, and began laughing again.

"No I'm not. Do you think I'm...I'm t-too frightened to do... this?" Jason said as he moved towards Allison, who wasn't paying attention.

Allison suddenly gasped when Jason took her hand in his, and laid his other on her back.

"JASON," she screamed in half terror, and surprise as he waltzed her over to where the others were. Allison would've broke away if she wasn't so stunned by Jason's sudden move, or if there weren't a million questions going through her head. Questions like: Why is he dancing with me? Why me? Sheesh, all he had to do was dance.

A few of the kids turned towards the two at Allison's scream. They were hit hard. Myron, the three Erics, and Mac saw them. 

"Hey Mac. Am I seeing things or is Jason dancing with Allison?" Myron asked.

"Nope, you ain't seein' nothin'," Mac replied. There was a hint of shock in his voice.

"But, but why Allison?" asked Myron.

"Oh heck, why should we be so wrapped up in those two. Let's blow this popsicle," said Eric Bacon. 

Allison was beyond all shock now as Jason pulled her closer to him. But the shock was then replaced with approval. She learned that Jason wasn't really the scaredy cat she thought he was. She smiled to that.

Allison went numb when she heard Jason say, "I like you, Allison."

Allison became increasingly numb when Jason kissed her. Now she knew how Deedee felt when Ron gave her a kiss in the cafeteria.

When the song was over, Jason let go of Allison, who was blushing like mad. Allison couldn't tell whether she liked him, or if she hated him more than ever. But then it soon dawned on her that she did like him. She saw that her relationship with Jason was quite the same as Dana's relationship with John.

"Are you okay," Jason asked.

"C-c-c-can't move," Allison breathed.

"Hey, everyone! Let's go turn off the radio, and put in my new Backstreet Boys CD," Jenny shouted.

"Yeah, woo-hoo! Let's get crazy!" Todd yelled.

"You're crazy, Todd!" Joy retorted. Yup, deja vu.

"Shut up!!!" Todd yelled back, but then paused. "Oops." He went over to the blackboard, and put a circle around his name under the word DISCIPLINE. He sent himself home early on the kindergarten bus. 


End file.
